


Dawn and Dusk

by MotherOfStories



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Infidelity, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Potential non-con/sexual abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfStories/pseuds/MotherOfStories
Summary: This AU has a genderbent Maleficent, bits of the original fairytale, the animated and live action Disney adaptations, as well as my own twists. Not rated and tagged for content. Read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney), Evil Fairy/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Beauty - Fairy Tale), Leah/Stefan (Disney), Stefan/OFC
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

King Stefan and Queen Leah longed for a child, the years passing as they tried every remedy the doctors and healers from all over their kingdom recommended without success. They felt there was no other choice but to go see Maleficent, who lived on the edge of their kingdom in an ancient black castle in the Moors where few dared to tread.

Maleficent walked out to meet them, an intimidating sight in the daylight. He was tall notwithstanding the two black horns on his head that added to his stature and almost blended in with his hair, his flowing robes like black flamed wings as he stopped in front of them. "Your Majesties. I would say it is a surprise to see you, save for the fact that your coming has long been foretold in the stars."

King Stefan looked like he was about to say something when Queen Leah intervened.

"Could you tell us if the stars say anything about us having a child, Great Soothsayer?"

"Since you asked nicely gentle queen, I will take a look." Maleficent gestured to his castle. "Won't you come in, Your Majesties?"

"We would be honored." Leah grabbed her husband by the hand and dragged him inside before he could protest.

Maleficent tapped his staff on the stone floor beneath his feet and all the light disappeared from the room. His long, tapering fingers circled around the glowing green sphere atop his scepter. Magic rose from the orb and he cast it upwards, stars appearing above them in the darkness. He walked under one of the constellations. "Yes, Your Majesties have found favor with the heavens. In a year's time you will have a daughter."

"Oh Stefan, isn't that wonderful?!"

"Do not be so hasty to believe everything you hear, Leah. He has not told us if we have to do anything to obtain what he speaks of, let alone what all of this will cost us."

"Stefan!"

Maleficent held up a hand and the stars disappeared as light returned to the room. "Your husband has a point, gentle queen. I do nothing for free, but you need not fret. All I require is an invitation to the celebration when your baby is born to show the kingdom I am still it's Soothsayer."

"That's it?"

"Indeed. And as for what you need, I hardly think you two need any instructions since you're married."

Leah stopped her husband from saying anything that would insult the dark fae by replying: "We will certainly send you an invitation, Great Soothsayer. Thank you."

Maleficent inclined his head to them and watched them leave his Moors. His crow Diaval landed on the top of his scepter and let out a squawk. "Yes my pet, that king is fortunate to have such a queen to keep him from getting himself cursed in our domain. Just as well, prophecy cannot be thwarted and always comes to pass."

Diaval cawed.

"You are so naughty, my pet. There is no need to even consider that. King Stefan may be a skeptical man, but he cannot resist his wife. In six months Queen Leah will be showing that she is with child and King Stefan shall be proudly declaring that it was all his doing without any outside help."

Diaval ruffled his feathers indignantly on his master's behalf.

"Patience, my pet. I have foreseen all and in due time they shall pay." Maleficent smoothed the crow's feathers. "What do you say to checking in on them?"

Diaval flew from his perch to the obsidian glass that nearly covered the stone wall behind it and landed on the rim.

Maleficent chuckled softly and slowly walked over. "I had a feeling you would agree." He pointed his first finger at the dark mirror.

It's smooth surface glowed softly as his reflection vanished and was replaced by the king and queen in their coach, clearly just having gotten out of the Moors. Their entourage they had left at the border looked relieved to have them back and their pace back to the royal castle was quite brisk.

"I cannot believe we came all the way out here for that."

"Maleficent is the only fairy who has the ability to see into the future. Without going to see him, we would have probably continued seeking help from doctors or healers."

"I suppose you are right."

"Besides, something had to be done. We have been unable to conceive for five years whereas your friend King Hubert of the neighboring land already has a son."

"At the cost of his wife. I worry the same could happen to you."

"It's a risk every woman takes when she gives birth. This is something I have wanted since we met when we were betrothed."

Stefan's face softened into a smile. "You're a hopeless romantic."

"And you're quite sweet for such a synic."

"You have cut me to my core." He touched his chest as if she had wounded him there. "Though I can be a handful. I know it hasn't been easy being married to me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

"You never got to know other men."

She hugged him. "You are all the man I need."

He kissed her deeply. "You're all the woman I need."

"Yes, I can tell."

"You're incorrigible."

"So are you."

He checked out the carriage window to make sure they still had time before arriving at their castle. He drew the curtains shut for some semblance of privacy and turned to find his wife with her bodice unlaced and her dress bunched up around her waist in a most unladylike manner.

He groaned softly and pushed down his leggings. He laid her back on the seat and didn't waste any time burying his stiff manhood inside her welcoming warmth and her moans were all the encouragement he needed. He went faster as she groaned his name, timing his thrusts with the motions of the carriage and got deeper inside her. 

He managed a few more thrusts before he came hard and pulled his wife close. He kissed her lips and down her neck to her heaving breasts, then moved back up to her lips again before he said: "We must rearrange our appearances before we get to our castle."

"You're right, of course." She sighed as he pulled out of her. "At least we can spend more time with each other later."

"Indeed." He got his his leggings back up and watched her as she fixed her dress. Neither of them had any idea their union had been watched as they arrived at their castle and went in for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

As foreseen by Maleficent, within six months Queen Leah was obviously getting big with child and King Stefan was taking credit. Three months after that, the castle filled with the strong cries of the baby girl they named Aurora for the fine hairs on her head that were the color of the rising sun.

“She is perfect.” Leah said tiredly as Aurora suckled greedily from one of her breasts. “You will send an invitation to Maleficent, will you not?”

Stefan kissed her head. “Of course, my dear.”

Leah was too tired to notice that he wasn’t being truthful as she beamed and drifted off to get some well deserved rest.

Stefan ordered that the queen should not be disturbed and retired to his study to write his friend King Hubert.

_ Dear Huby, _

_At last Leah and I have had a child! As you know we have been trying since we were married all those years ago and I am glad I listened to you and kept at it with my wife, though there were plenty of times I was convinced I would have to bring in a concubine to get the job done._

He paused as he felt an ache in his loins and knew Leah was in no condition to help. He secretly summoned his favorite serving girl Rain who had proved she could keep quiet over the past year. After all, he couldn’t have anyone knowing he was less than faithful while his wife had no lovers.

Rain came in, a young woman with nice curves and long brunette hair, but her most striking feature was her lilac eyes. She made sure his door was locked without a word and knelt at his feet, pulling down his leggings and taking his length in her mouth.

He groaned in approval, beginning to write again:

_ Since my child Aurora is a girl and your son Phillip is of betrothing age, I think it would be a good idea to unite our houses in marriage.I hope you will have an answer for me when you attend Aurora’s christening in a month. _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Stefan. _

He set the quill down and sealed the parchment to mail later, then pulled Rain up. “Your lips are not enough.”

“My apologies, King Stefan.” She made no protest as he lifted her skirt and bent her over his desk, spearing her from behind. “Perhaps you will find the rest of me adequate.”

He nodded, holding a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and relishing in her youth and how he could be rough with her unlike Leah. He pulled out before he came, exploding on her back and was still hard. He turned her to face him and took her again, hand still over her mouth. Her muffled groans drove him wild,even though he didn’t know or care if they were from pleasure or pain as he pulled out and came on her breasts.

He laid her on the floor and claimed her again and again, covering various parts of her lithe body with his seed, somehow keeping the presence of mind to pull out despite how warm and submissive she was under him.He had never been able to do so much with Leah, despite the fact that she was beautiful too and always willing. Perhaps it was because he felt restrained with his gentle wife or that having a younger lover was more exciting, though he wasn’t sure which.

Finally, he was spent and Rain passed out right there on the floor beside him. He couldn’t have asked for better fortune, for he knew he would need her again. He covered her with the blanket he kept there under the pretense for if it got cold and slipped out after rearranging his clothes, locking her inside so no one would discover her in a compromising position.

He mailed his letter to Hubert, checked on Leah to find her still asleep with their daughter at her bosom and returned quietly to his study.He locked the door behind him and stripped, getting under the blanket with Rain.

**************************************

A month later, Stefan met Leah in their bedroom as if he had been up in the rookery checking for letters when he hadn’t. “No new replies to our invitations. Ready to introduce our daughter to those who have arrived?”

Leah smiled, picking up Aurora from her crib. “Yes.”

They walked to the throne room together and the priest christened Aurora for all to see. Laid in a more elaborate baby bed by her parents’ thrones, Aurora looked content as the visitors brought up gifts for her one by one.

Hubert embraced Stefan and laughed as his son Phillip looked upon his future bride in her cradle, presenting her with a small broach that had been his mother’s as a sign of their betrothal.

The three good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather approached and bowed.

“Your Majesties, we too have blessings for your little girl.” Flora announced and waved her wand. “My gift to you, my sweet child is that of beauty.”

Fauna stepped forward and gently touched her wand to Aurora’s forehead. “And my gift is that of song, little princess.”

“My gift is that of grace and charm, like that of your queenly mother.” Merryweather declared with a swirl of her wand.

Black and green flame flashed in the throne room and the court gasped as Maleficent appeared, looking more intimidating than ever.

“Beauty? Song? Grace and charm?” He scoffed as if those were paltry presents. “Is that the best invited guests of yours can do, Your Majesties?”

“Didn’t you receive your invitation, Great Soothsayer?” Stefan asked in pretend confusion.

“Mine must have gotten lost along the way, or merely not sent at all.” He replied coolly. “And judging from the collective reaction, I would say I am not welcome either. I will take my leave.”

“Please stay, Great Soothsayer.” Leah implored.

“It would be rude not to stop by without bestowing my own gift.” He stepped forward as the three good fairies backed away in fear. “The princess shall indeed grow to be beautiful with an angelic singing voice, her grace and charm immeasurable. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and she will lay as if she is dead unless given a kiss of true love.”

“No! You cannot do that!” Stefan protested.

“I would choose my words more carefully, Your Kingliness. After all, you didn’t pay your price and are lucky that I didn’t sentence your daughter to death.” He vanished the same way he had appeared, leaving a chill in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything changed in the kingdom very rapidly after Maleficent’s visit. Spinning wheels were banned and King Stefan and Queen Leah agreed that it would be best if they sent Aurora away for her own safety, entrusting her care to the three good fairies.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather while willing and eager to prove themselves to the monarchy, hadn’t the slightest idea how to raise a child. The cottage they picked as their “discreet” home was far away from the castle hidden in a forest, though they didn’t realize they were not all that far from the Moors.

Maleficent knew they were there and that they bickered more than they took care of the small babe. He stepped in when necessary to make sure Aurora lived passed infancy. As a growing child, she could take care of herself a little better, yet he found himself still coming to check on her. To his surprise, Aurora was not afraid when she saw him as most children were. 

Instead she ran over and demanded: “Horsey ride!”

He complied and took her back to her cottage. “You shouldn’t wander off, little ray of sunshine.”

“Bored.” She pouted as the good fairies arguing could be heard from inside.

“I know.” He sighed at their negligence, opening Aurora’s bedroom window with a flick of his finger. “Stay here.”

She began to cry when he set her down. “No, no stay!”

He created a fluffy horse for her and placed it in her arms. “I understand, little ray of sunshine. Be patient.”

“Patient?”

“It means staying and no tears.”

Her bottom lip quivered as she clung to her new toy. “Be back?”

“When I can.” He replied with a soft smile and tousled her hair before he closed her window with magic so she couldn’t get out there and left. 

Diaval cawed in greeting.

“Yes, Aurora prospers. She is a bold girl, which she gets from both her parents. Shall we check in on them?”

Diaval perched on his shoulder.

Maleficent chuckled softly and pointed his finger at the obsidian mirror and their reflection vanished.

Queen Leah stood out on a balcony of the castle, looking sadly out over the land. “Our daughter is nearly two now. I wish we could see her.”

King Stefan hugged her from behind. “We cannot risk it, my love. She is safer wherever the fairies took her.”

“I know, though that doesn’t change the fact that I miss her.”

“I miss her too.” He sighed. “I tried to warn you about going to see the Soothsayer.”

She nodded slowly. “Yes, you did. Perhaps if I had listened we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Who knows? Maybe we would be going through the same thing for other reasons.” He stroked her hair. “Do you want to go back inside now?”

“I suppose so.” She let him lead her back into their chambers. “Have you heard anything from your friend Hubert?”

“Not much since his departure. He was never one to write often anyway, so I am not worried.” 

She smiled gently. “I am glad he is a good friend.”

“One of the best. Hungry?”

“Yes, let’s eat something.”

They walked together down the halls to the dinning hall and ate dinner together before returning to their room.

“It is so quiet.” Leah sighed.

“Very peaceful.” He agreed and sat with her and watched her do needlepoint for a while. “Will you be okay while I go write correspondences?”

“Of course, dear. I think I will retire early.”

He nodded and went up to his study. Ever since they had sent Aurora away, Leah seemed lost and sad, but perhaps that was to be expected when the only child she had birthed was being raised by someone else. He felt furious because Maleficent had obviously tricked them just so he could curse their daughter. Not that he could do anything to retaliate without raising Leah’s suspicion.

He wrote replies to the neighboring kingdoms and looked over requests from his subjects before joining his wife in bed. 

Maleficent hmmmed as their images faded away. “They certainly are suffering without their daughter, yet King Stefan refuses to admit his wrongdoing and blames me for all of his problems. Selfish man, wouldn’t you say my pet?”

Diaval looked up from preening and nodded.

“Alas, Queen Leah trusts her husband completely. In her eyes, there is no reason not to. Proves love really can be blind.” He shook his head. “At least now that Rain is no longer in the castle, King Stefan has been loyal to his wife.”

Diaval tilted his head to one side and cawed questioningly.

“Yes, she left to wed a farmer almost a month ago remember?”

Diaval shook his head.

“I suppose I shouldn’t expect you to keep up.” He tickled his pet. “You make good company however.”

Diaval nuzzled him.

“Would you like to see Rain?”

Diaval cawed. 

“Very well.”

The mirror changed to show the former serving girl out in the country, grooming a beautiful horse. She saddled up the eager mare with a soft laugh. “Good girl. Let’s go check on Edmond.” She climbed on and they took off passed the fields of barley they had planted together.

Edmond looked up with a smile when she arrived. “I see you and Annabelle are getting along.”

“She’s a sweetheart.” Rain patted the mare as she hopped off. “Is everything okay out here?”

“The seeds seem to finally be taking. I was worried for a little while.” He rinsed off his hands in the river. “I know this isn’t the castle, but I appreciate you following through on our betrothal.”

She hugged him. “I love it out here with you. The only part about living in the castle I enjoyed was spending time with Queen Leah. She’s a really kind woman.”

He nodded. “You are very kind too. Ready to head back?”

“Yes, supper should be done by now.”

“You’re such a good wife.” He kissed her gently. “I love you.”

She smiled, cheeks tinging. “Really?”

“Yes. I know it might be too soon to be hearing that-“

“I love you too.”

He smiled and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora slowly grew and though Maleficent tried to limit his involvement, he found it hard to do so and it wasn’t just because the three fairy sisters were abhorrent at childcare. He was loth to admit he had formed an attachment to the girl, especially since his curse had already decided her fate at sixteen. 

He forced himself to watch her through his mirror more as she got older as to not interfere or have her remember him, fearing that would complicate things. Her charm, grace, beauty and song were apparent in all that she did and made him proud at how well she was doing dispite the three blunders she had as guardians. She started visiting his Moors despite being told not to by her fairies when old enough to begin rebelling. She fearlessly explored more with each trip and

Maleficent was never far away to make sure she stayed safe since some of the creatures that lived in the Moors under Maleficent’s rule had little love for humans, yet most of them seemed to have no problem with the princess and played with her day in and day out. 

One evening, his heart almost stopped when she looked right at him through the brush and said: “Won’t you come join us?”

“I don’t think that would be wise, Princess.”

“I am not a princess, just Aurora.”

He shook his head and stepped out of the shadows. “I see. Your guardians have told you nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Of course, you’re my fairy godfather. You have been watching over me since I was very small.”

His chest felt as if it was being squeezed by a python. “That’s not exactly true, little ray of sunshine. I have been watching you, but only because those charged with your care are quite dismal at it and I had to make sure what was prophesied will come to pass.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I am Maleficent and your parents are a king and queen of the neighboring kingdom. Your father broke a promise and because of that the price was a curse I placed on you.”

“Why didn’t my guardians say anything about this?” She sounded confused and hurt.

“Perhaps they thought it was for the best. You are very young and sheltered as a result of an ill-conceived attempt to protect you.”

“You don’t seem to share their views.”

Maleficent felt his lips twitch as this girl almost old enough for his curse to take hold addressed him more boldly than anyone had ever dared. “Correct. The truth is better to have out in the open rather than hidden like steel amidst the velvet of lies that will hurt you more when it hits you.”

She stood still for some time before tilting her chin up and meeting his gaze, another action no one had done. “What else aren’t they telling me?”

“I presume they made no mention of the fact that you are engaged to Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert who is a friend of your father’s.” He knew he was right of course, for he monitored every conversation those three baboons managed to construct with Aurora without getting into an altercation and they always avoided mentioning Aurora’s parents and her betrothal.

“No. Why would I want to marry the son of a friend of a man who is friends with my father whom you say is dishonest?” 

“Since it is a betrothal, you would normally have no choice in the matter. However, just because my curse states that unless you are given true love’s kiss, you will sleep as though dead doesn’t mean the Prince won’t qualify.”

“And what if you are wrong?”

He tapped his staff to the ground and stars swirled from the orb on top at a motion from his free long fingered hand. “I am sorry, Princess. I am the Great Soothsayer and have not ever been wrong. The stars foretell you will either wake for Phillip or be forgotten by the world as thousands of years pass.”

Her eyes that were as blue as the sky on a clear day teared up. “But that’s not fair! I don’t want to be forgotten or marry someone I didn’t choose! I don’t know, let alone like this Prince and wouldn’t true love mean we care for each other?!”

“That is one interpretation. The second is that either of you have pure, unrequited feelings for the other. The third is a parent or guardian’s unshakable affection. Magic and prophecy are tricky, slippery things for you mortals.”

“Surely you as can help me, Great Soothsayer?”

“Depends on what you mean by help, Princess.”

“Could you insure when I woke?”

Maleficent rose a dark as night eyebrow at her, not certain if she understood the implications of such a question. “I suppose it is a slim possibility, if I was the one who woke you from your slumber. However, the price would require you to be my wife for eternity. And that is assuming I could break the curse on you, the chances of which are nearly impossible. A fae countering their own magic is almost unheard of.”

“I thought you were the Great Soothsayer, not some garden variety fairy like my guardians.”

“If you are hoping such a jab will prod me into action, you are sorely mistaken. Do you know why no one else dares to enter the Moors? What they call me? No, of course not. You were smothered by those paltry pansies and they would have never dared to mention the Master of Evil, the other title given to the Great Soothsayer because most don’t wish to believe what they are being told.”

To her credit, Aurora didn’t budge when he stepped closer, looming over her menacingly. “I fail how to see the how the truth could be seen as evil or why people turn away from it. That doesn’t change anything.” 

Maleficent wondered where she had learned that, for it certainly wasn’t from those three mismatched sisters. Was it an inherited quality from her queenly mother? “And who taught you such certainties, Princess?” 

“You did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Dio fans, yes the line “hidden like steel amidst the velvet of lies” was paraphrased from their song Holy Diver. Bonus points if you can quote it verbatim!


End file.
